In order to properly house and provide care for laboratory animals in the Department of Biology and Department of Psychology on the Homewood Campus of the University, a request for cages meeting or exceeding the requirements of the NIH's "Guide for the Care and Use of Experimental Animals" is being made. The cages represent the third step in an evolutionary process: management of all animal care on the Homewood Campus by Animal Services of the Division of Comparative Medicine, and the construction of a new Biology Building containing new animal facililties with a combination of federal (NCI) and private funds. The specific request is for caging for rats, mice, guinea pigs and rabbits used in research in immunology, genetics, and biology, and for psychology stock animals.